


we've still got time

by forestmagicwithin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestmagicwithin/pseuds/forestmagicwithin





	1. Chapter 1

Cross-legged on his bed, Pidge glared at Keith. She threw a pencil at his head; he did not particularly appreciate that.

"Pidge-"

"I'm sorry, I can't even speak to you right now." Annoyed, she tugged her headphones over her ears, focusing intently on the screen of her laptop.

He didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't ignore his feelings for Lance anymore. Pidge was no help, her only advice being to "tell him already and thank me later for the common sense even a duck has". It just wasn't that simple to him.

One night, he'd decided. Just one night, that was all he needed. A night with Lance and he'd be done with it, feelings over, no more stress. Just one night of Lance kissing him, touching him, telling him all the things he'd say to anyone giving him what Keith wanted to give him.

"Just convince him he needs a one-night stand," Keith had asked, trying to stay casual. His voice became gruff and low whenever he attempted that, though. Emotions weren't an easy thing for him.

Lance had just discovered that the alien he'd been crushing on was already married, or at least the alien version of married. She'd completely led him on, and Lance had been moping for two days now. He wanted to hold Lance whenever he saw him like that, to comfort him and let him know there could be someone who would never want to lie to him or be with anyone else but him. It was becoming too much.

"It'll help him," he insisted, trying to be heard over Pidge's headphones without shouting.

Rolling her eyes, she yanked her headphones down around her neck. "I don't even know what idiotic thing you just said, but it was definitely stupid and you're wrong. Look," she said, her voice softening as Keith looked away. "It's not just because it's basically inherently wrong. You really like him, you have for a while. This'll only hurt you, if you did get it. You can't fuck your feelings away, and then you'd think he only wanted you for that. You don't even know if you have a chance with all that other feeling stuff, and you won't know if you-"

"Shut up," he interrupted. It was his turn to glare. It felt wrong, with surprise so clearly written on her face, but he didn't care. "Just- shut up. Get out of my room."

Standing up, she shoved him back. Not hard, but enough to make her point. "You know what? Sometimes I put up with this tortured-soul angst crap. I'm not doing this tonight."

The door slid behind her barely three seconds later.

Keith glared at it. He knew he was being unfair, and that he'd have to work at his apology to her. He knew she was right. Maybe not about him and Lance, but the attitude problems. Almost everyone on the team had called him on it by now, and he couldn't keep taking it out on Pidge. She didn't deserve that.

There was no use apologizing before his night with Lance, though. She'd be angry at him all over again for not listening to her advice, especially if it turned out she'd been-

He _knew_ she wasn't right. Growling, he balled up his jacket and threw it at the wall.

* * *

Two nights later, he found his chance. The whole team was exhausted after participating in a parade on one of the planets they'd liberated from Zarkon. There'd been a huge party after that wiped out most of them; Coran was still going, and Allura had stayed too, though she'd been tiring. Pidge had long since retreated to the castle, and Keith had returned with Lance and Hunk when Matt used the communicator to offer smoothies he'd made with an alien fruit he swore tasted almost like strawberries. Shiro refused to leave until Allura and Coran were ready, so it was just the four of them at the makeshift bar Matt had fashioned for the ship.

Lance was the only one who didn't like the smoothie. Matt was proud of his approximation of an Earth drink, Hunk was happy to accept anything he could consume that wasn't goo, and Keith appreciated that it wasn't as sweet as actual strawberry smoothies. Matt had left already, feigning insult at Lance's rejection.

Unknowingly, Hunk was actually helping Keith at the moment. He'd started talking about Shay, which was frustrating Lance. He was talking as if it didn't bother him, but Keith noticed the way his jaw clenched whenever Hunk mentioned anything romantic or committed.

"We really gotta get me something like that, huh," he'd said, trying to joke as he elbowed Hunk.

Hunk smiled sympathetically, putting a hand on Lance's arm. "Maybe you just need something casual next time, get a cleanse from all that hopeful stuff."

Keith stared. Hunk was usually a very family-oriented guy, pretty traditional and a huge fan of committed relationships. Even Lance seemed a bit surprised at the suggestion.

"Hunk, buddy, not that I'm not flattered- I'm practically starstruck, actually- but I just know you wouldn't be able to help falling in love with me."

Pushing away Lance's arm, Hunk laughed. "You're right, you're right. I'm so sorry, I just couldn't live with myself if I never offered."

He knew they were joking, but something in Keith twisted at the way Lance could talk like that, so casually teasing. And the way he let Hunk do it _back_ to him.

Keith stood up. Pidge was right; this was a stupid idea. Lance could never be serious with that kind of talk. He'd fallen for the dumb lover-boy facade like eleven freakin' planets before him.

"Hey," Lance said, grabbing his wrist to stop him. Normally, Keith would've pulled away immediately, but he was almost too pissed at himself for that instinct to kick in at the moment. "Going somewhere, samurai? You're my backup plan, after Hunk falls for me. I don't think you could catch feelings if you tried."

Two responses passed through Keith's head at that. He could get angry that Lance was calling him emotionless, or he could ignore it and say he was tired.

Then option three popped out of his lips. "Bold of you to assume it's not your feelings you should be worrying about, lover-boy." It came out low, a teasing lilt tugging at the edges. He leaned in close to Lance's ear, adding in a whisper, "You'd be begging me to catch feelings."

He didn't even wait to watch Lance's cheeks heat before he was gone, making his way to his room as fast as he could, fists clenched. Hunk's shocked laughter echoed from behind him.

In his room, he yanked his jacket up, balling and twisting it in his hands, pacing. This was going too far. He _wasn't_ close with Lance like Hunk was, he couldn't afford to talk like that. Lance would figure it out. A night would be fine, sure, but flirting without something like that as an excuse-

The knock at his door made him spin on his heel. Fingers suddenly light, he pressed the button, letting the door slide open. Lance stood there, face too blank to read.

"I, uh-" Lance fidgeted. "This is probably a mistake, but if you were serious about that whole... casual thing, I wouldn't mind-"

Keith was already grabbing Lance's collar and pulling him roughly in for a hard kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know how it happened. Really, he didn't. But Keith was pulling his shirt over his head and he'd never looked sexier, so Lance was almost willing to go with it.

"I-" He was cut off as Keith pulled him in, another hungry kiss clearing his mind. His fingers knotted in Keith's hair, trying to bring the paladin as close as he could. Keith's hands were running up and down his sides, not yet under his shirt. He knew there was only so far Keith would be willing to go without asking.

It'd become almost a constant, wanting to be with him. Lance felt his attraction swell every time they saw each other, but he was used to it. Keith was the friend he'd always wonder about, a what-if. He knew it would never happen, so his crush settled in alongside his friendship. It hurt in the moments when they were close, hands inches from being together, or when they spoke alone and Keith's voice was just a bit too low with exhaustion, and the feeling in Lance's stomach would rear its hopeful head.

_What-if, what-if, what-if..._

His fingers slipped to the waist of Keith's pants. They hooked around the inside, knuckles tracing around to his hips. Keith's skin was warm. Eager. He wanted more.

He didn't know what he wanted. He didn't even know what he was doing. This wasn't- he hadn't planned for anything to start _tonight_. He'd figured maybe a casual date tomorrow, occasionally holding hands or attending alliance events as Keith's date-

Keith's lips moved to his neck, kissing and biting the skin there. Moaning, Lance arched his neck back, giving Keith more access.

Casual _dating_, not casual sex. Hadn't that been what Hunk had meant too?

Gentle hands found their way up the back of Lance's shirt. Keith lifted him up, kissing the center of his chest as Lance wrapped his legs around him. They moved to the bed. Lance's hands kept moving up and down Keith's neck, moaning as Keith's lips pecked and kissed their way farther down. His shirt was starting to impede their progress, but Keith didn't try to take it off.

Lance held Keith's cheek, bringing their lips back together. He wanted tenderness, a bit of a softer touch now. If they were settling into this, he wanted to remember it, to hold this moment close later when he was back in his own bed and Keith had already forgotten any of it had happened.

If this was the kind of casual Keith would give him, he needed to at least pretend it was more than this.

He felt Keith's breathing slow as they kissed. His hands settled lightly on either side of Lance's waist. One of his knees rested by Lance's hip, the other closer to his knee. Keith was practically knelt over him; Lance wanted him closer, wanted to be held. He didn't know how to ask.

"You're beautiful," Keith whispered, his lips hovering just above Lance's ear. He couldn't resist pulling Keith in for another kiss, this one deeper and more desperate. One of the hands at his waist found its way to the front of Lance's jeans, gripping the button at the top.

_Beautiful._ "I- I want you," Lance exhaled, as Keith's other hand tightened around his waist. His thumb stroked down Keith's cheekbone to his neck, and their eyes met. Keith's were dark and wanting, but almost uncertain. They asked him again, waiting.

Lance's hands moved down to unfasten the button himself. They traced the muscles in Keith's stomach as they moved back up, and Keith shuddered, then grabbed Lance's shoulders and kissed him hard. His hips grinded on Lance's, kneeling abandoned in favor of lying on top of him. He moaned, wanting more of Keith, wanting everything.

And then Keith was helping him pull his shirt off, and Lance was pulling his jeans down his hips. And then Keith was teasing Lance's nipples, and Lance was biting his neck, discovering he liked it harder than Lance did. And then neither of them could take it anymore, and Keith was leaving the option up to Lance, and Lance was afraid for a moment, of the choice he had to make, of what Keith would think of either.

"Dealer's choice?" he tried. Keith laughed into his neck, lips hovering over the area they'd just pressed a kiss into.

"If you're making me the dealer, that pretty much gives me my answer."

Lance's heart skipped over itself. He made a lot of sounds that night, letting a lot of words escape with every gasp. If the words _I love you _mixed into all his _I want you I want you I want you_'s, well. Keith hardly seemed to notice.

He knew he didn't mean it. Or at least, not in the way he wanted to mean it, if he ever did say it. Which he probably wouldn't.

Because two hours later, he was still awake, and he was slipping out the door. Because they'd stayed close afterwards, but Keith hadn't moved to hold him and Lance still didn't know how to ask. Because Lance cared more about the tender moments than however his ass would feel in the morning. And that wasn't what Keith would be remembering.

His arms crossed his chest, holding himself as he lay curled on his side. The blanket was too thin tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith spent the first ten minutes of his day staring at the ceiling. Usually, he was too restless to stay still too long, but the feeling in his stomach left him incapable of doing much more than running his hands through his hair, remembering the hands that had been there just last night.

He was alone, but he knew he hadn't fallen asleep that way. Lance had snuck out sometime before the morning. He almost wanted to cry thinking about it. Picturing Lance sneaking out from the covers, gathering his clothes, slipping through the door like nothing had happened. And maybe to him, nothing had.

_Lover-boy Lance._

"Stupid," he muttered, letting his arm fall over his eyes. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid_."

* * *

Glasses flashed when he entered, then released their reflected light as Pidge looked back down at her screen. She was sitting on a desk chair, legs nonetheless crossed, running diagnostics on the planet they'd be arriving at the next day.

Keith took a seat on the adjacent desk. It was usually cluttered with notes and books from Pidge and Coran's research into different alien customs and how they'd evolved since the time of the Alteans, but Matt had organized them into a two-person desk with more room and file organizers for each species and planet. It was a much improved system, although Coran appreciated it more than Pidge. Even in space, she didn't like her brother touching her stuff.

He took it as a good sign that she hadn't simply left when he came in. It'd been awkward not talking to her for the past couple days.

"I shouldn't have talked to you like that," he began. His fist tightened around the ball of paper in his hand. It was the list of things he needed to apologize for and what he needed to say to her. "You shouldn't take crap like that from anyone, especially not a friend. I need to work more on controlling my temper and my words."

She cut him off. "Jesus, did you find a book on therapy?"

He blinked. "Like... massage therapy?" Lance and Hunk had been obsessed with massage therapy for three weeks, after Coran had used Altean massage tactics on Shiro's back that seemed to instantly help with the pain in his shoulder.

"Oh my god. Forget it." She set down her glasses, rubbing her eyes. "Look, what you did was really shitty. I was just trying to help, and you were an asshole. I don't really care about whatever speech you were gonna make since you clearly understand that, so why don't you just tell me what you did to Lance."

His eyes widened. "What do you- how did you know about that?"

"He's talking to the cow again. He's been hanging out with her all day, and he only does that when he's depressed or homesick. Judging from the fact that you waited to talk to me until today, I'm guessing it's the former."

He really didn't want to talk about this with her. He could tell from her eyes that she knew that, but also that she knew he had to be nice to her right now.

He crossed his arms, leaning back. "We did- we had... I mean, what I told you. We did that. And then I woke up and he was just gone."

Pidge winced. "And now he's moping with a cow. Not exactly a stellar performance review."

"Oh, like you would know."

She rolled her eyes, scooting her chair back from the desk. "Hunk keeps trying to make him food. He actually thinks it's Matt's shitty smoothies that got him missing the real thing, so he's been trying to replicate an actual one all day."

Keith frowned. Usually, Lance told Hunk everything, all the time. Was he embarrassed? Had it really not been that good for him? Contrary to Pidge's remark, he'd been getting nothing but good reviews all night. He wasn't sure Lance was a good enough liar to fake that.

After a minute or so, Pidge asked, "How are you?"

He didn't like telling her she'd been right. But he'd gotten what he thought would be the solution, and now he only wanted to be with Lance more. That couldn't be all he was allowed to have; one night wasn't enough.

"He's not totally out of my system yet," he admitted, begrudgingly.

"Gross."

"Not like that, pervert." He played with the collar of his jacket, turning his face away from her. "But now I know what it's like to be with him, so... it's better. I think I just need to get bored with it, get over this stupid crush already." He paused, thinking. "But not if Lance isn't happy. I don't need to inconvenience him with this crap."

She swatted his knee. Annoyed, he looked at her, moving to shove her arm away but not fast enough to follow through. "Making him your boy-toy isn't going to make him happy. Seriously, just go talk to him and ask him on a real date. Do dinner in that room with the glass ceiling, so it's under the stars and all romantic and whatever. Pretend you can be a civil human."

She still didn't get it. "Pidge, I can't handle- if he rejects me, I'm just going to keep going like this, and I can't do that anymore. This way, I'll get over it, and he gets a couple good nights in."

"Nights where he's still falling asleep alone."

He turned away again. "If he'd wanted to stay with me, he would have."

He heard her sigh. A few moments later, she was back to clicking through the system computer. He could read her silences better than almost anyone else; she'd still talk to him, but she didn't like his choices.

Keith decided he could live with that. He squeezed her shoulder as he passed, heading for the door behind her.

* * *

Pidge watched him leave in the reflection of the screen.

After the door had closed behind him, she pulled up the Com-V chat. It was a rudimentary form of texting she'd developed for the communicators, for situations where it was unsafe to speak.

Keith was lucky she loved him so much. She had a lot of work to do.


	4. Interlude

* * *

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: hello children

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: we have a problem

hunkalicious: With the ship???

hunkalicious: Are we about to be attacked??????

hunkalicious: AGAIN????????

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: yeah tbh the castle defenses are pretty shite

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: but no not an alien problem

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: its our idiot teammates

allure-dior: If you keep complaining about the castle, we really will go make you find your own.

i-am-on-a-break: you're all idiots

raidersofthelostmatt: which idiots in particular are we talking about

raidersofthelostmatt: also damn shiro how'd you manage to put hyphens in

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: special request

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: shut up you havent earned them

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: im talking about keith and lance

hunkalicious: Ohhhhhhhh yeah that's an issue

raidersofthelostmatt: fuck man i'm gonna need popcorn for this

MajorMonogram: Kindly refrain from uncivilized language over the Com-V please.

raidersofthelostmatt: he gets his name capitalized??

hunkalicious: Pidge please put gifs in this I need to send a flintstones one immediately

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: you know what nerds you can add whatever you want if you can figure out how

allure-dior: I don't mean to interrupt, but what is the problem with Keith and Lance?

hunkalicious: You know, it's okay if you tell them you know

allure-dior: Oh thank goodness, alright humans whatever the fuck you have to do to fix this is hereby authorized.

MajorMonogram: Princess, please note that our social darwinism also extends to you.

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: he means social contract

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: wait do you and allura talk about us behind our backs

hunkalicious: ...

hunkalicious: Since when do you give Coran philosophy lessons?

_raidersofthelostmatt has changed MajorMonogram to corancoranthegorgeousman_

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: bitch you werent even here for that reference

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: lmao bet you still cant figure out how to capitalize it

raidersofthelostmatt: shut up

allure-dior: Ladies, if you don't mind, I would like for us to pursue a solution to the issue with our fellow paladins.

_hunkalicious has changed raidersofthelostmatt to FurryLover69_

allure-dior: I believe they need to be escorted into a romantic setting and left to their own devices, so that they may figure it out between themselves.

allure-dior: ...Hunk, our friendship has concluded. Please take the nearest escape pod and yeet yourself into space before I push you out of the ship myself.

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: allura you are the love of my life and i would actually die for you but please

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: never listen to a thing lance teaches you ever again

allure-dior: Noted.

FurryLover69: is nobody going to fix this??

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: i feel like a god staring at his creation and realizing hes made a terrible mistake

_pidgepidgethesciencewhiz has changed corancoranthegorgeousman to ScienceBitch_

FurryLover69: ...

FurryLover69: ?

FurryLover69: i'm waiting

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: keep on waiting hoenugget

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: allura that doesnt sound like the worst plan but i dont see them tolerating being in the same room

hunkalicious: Make them roommates

hunkalicious: With Only One Bed

allure-dior: What? No.

FurryLover69: oh my god they were roommatess

i-am-on-a-break: all you little fucks better shut tf up and listen to allura right now or I stg I'm going back to the astral plane

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: you know for an old man you raelly do have an impressive mastery of text slang

FurryLover69: for a "kid genius" you really have no clue how to put autocorrect in this thing huh

i-am-on-a-break: hunk?

hunkalicious: On it

_hunkalicious has removed FurryLover69 from the chat_

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: harsh, space-dad

allure-dior: Regardless, let us return to the matter at hand.

allure-dior: Perhaps if we said it was an emergency? @ScienceBitch could easily run the system alarms, and we could assign them to

allure-dior: Excuse me, could you all kindly stop typing when I am speaking?

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: this aint an irl convo b, bitches be typin

hunkalicious: Uh guys? Lance is still talking to Kaltenecker

i-am-on-a-break: god I miss adam

i-am-on-a-break: okay here's the plan, hunk'll talk to lance while coran goes to keith

i-am-on-a-break: tell them that the alignment of the ship's steering is off, that's easily a two-person job

i-am-on-a-break: both of you will say allura asked you to help the other fix it, but you're tired or busy or whatever and would they please help you out and do it instead

ScienceBitch: The Red Paladin would never fall for that, everyone knows I can easily do the work of five men, seven on a good day.

i-am-on-a-break: somehow I think it'll work

allure-dior: Shall we commence tomorrow?

hunkalicious: Yeah we can meet in the kitchen after breakfast once they're gone, shake the ship a bit too so it's not an obvious setup

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: perfect

pidgepidgethesciencewhiz: the sooner theyre together the better, i hate micromanaging these little shits

allure-dior: Is this truly the best course of action though? Perhaps, for the good of Voltron, it is better if they maintain their professional relationship.

hunkalicious: Trust me hon, they do way worse when they're moping about each other

_pidgepidgethesciencewhiz is typing-_

_I-Am-Inevitable has joined the chat_

_I-Am-Inevitable has deleted the chat_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

The air was knocked out of Lance as another harsh jolt from the ship sent him crashing to the floor. He sat up, rubbing his head and wincing as the castle repeated its complaint.

He grabbed his robe and ran out into the hall. If they were under attack- _shit_, he'd need his armor. Were the others-

Someone crashed into him from the left, sending them both flying against the wall. In seconds, he'd regained his balance, already prepared to fight the attacker.

The threat was worse than he could've imagined.

"Lance!" Keith's puffy morning eyes glared at him as he snatched up his sword from the floor. Of course the Blade's perfect little soldier was already outfitted for battle. "Where's Allura?"

"I- I don't know, I thought we were going to a neutral planet-"

"We _were_," Keith growled. "Clearly, something's changed."

Suddenly, Pidge came running down the hall. "Sorry, sorry. No one freak out, it's just the navigation we're having a bit of an issue with."

There was another jarring tilt of the ship, and Lance had to throw an arm out to steady himself against the wall.

"Navigation," Keith repeated, dubious.

"Alright, the _alignment_, if you want to get technical about it." Pidge tapped her wrist, where something she and Coran had built was strapped. A holographic schematic of the ship rose up, and she zoomed in on the place where Allura usually steered. "It's this platform where the Princess stands, something's wrong with it. I think it's just the whole centuries-old technology thing, but Coran's insisting there's no way that could be a problem, with the way it's-"

_Boom. _Lance had to admire the way Pidge remained upright on her own; he and Keith kept reaching to the wall for balance. "-affecting multiple facets of the navigational system," Pidge finished.

"What can we do?" Keith asked. He was always so ready to take action.

Tapping her lip, Pidge considered the schematic. "Coran's working on the inner Altaean bits I don't understand yet, and Allura's at the helm just trying to keep us from getting too off-course. I need Hunk to stay with her, he's got the panel removed and he's helping her steer until we get it sorted out. He understands that stuff better than I do, which is why I'm going to see how I can fix things from the ship's computer. Keith, I'll want you on standby in case I find something that needs to be fixed manually. Lance, head to the basement level and restart the braking and steering systems. It's alien but fairly basic, similar to the aircraft from cadet training."

Lance nodded, starting immediately for the lift. He started mentally running through the systems they'd learned to put together and reboot. It wasn't until he'd reached the elevator that he noticed a certain grumpy mullet had followed him.

"What," Keith said. The guy was always so willing to pick a fight, and _Lance_ was the one with the rivalry complex? He shook his head, not bothering to question it. His nerves still hadn't quite settled from thinking they were under attack.

His nerves had a whole other thing to worry about now, though. He and Keith hadn't spoken in days, not since... Lance glanced sharply at the ceiling, trying not to remember whatever their last words to each other had been.

It didn't matter. Obviously, Keith was still utterly disinterested. He'd only wanted one thing from Lance that night, and he'd gotten it. There was nothing more to say. Maybe it was shitty, but this was space. The normal rules didn't count here.

They passed the floor where their lions lived. He felt his lion briefly acknowledge him, a flicker of consciousness. He ached for Blue, but Red was still a comfort. She was just as unpredictable, untamable, stubborn as her previous occupant. He still didn't know why she'd chosen him.

Finally, the door opened. Keith didn't bother fighting him to be the first one out; he simply let Lance pass. Did the mullethead not even want to touch him anymore? Was he that pathetic? Too needy, too clingy, too bony, too grasping and romantic and wrong? He'd been wondering that for days now, what part of him had been too much, hadn't been enough.

He found the control panels for the systems easily enough. His fingers trembled slightly as he disconnected the necessary cables on the first one, and he nearly dropped the end of one of the wires into the box where they all looped and tangled around each other. Keith's hands caught it, however, steadying Lance's hands as he reached around him, a strange half-embrace.

Lance's breath caught. In an instant, he had turned, and found their lips crashing into each other. Keith's hands came up to the back of his neck, to his head, to the hair that was probably still mussed and unkempt from sleep- those fingers didn't care. Neither did the mouth that kept venturing downward to wreck havoc on his neck before traveling back up to kiss him- or the hands that grabbed at the collar of his robe and held tight- or the body that couldn't seem to get close enough.

"Keith- the cables-"

"_Fuck_ the cables."

"Two seconds, just let me..." Reluctantly, Lance pulled away. He finished the wiring quickly, afraid Keith would've changed his mind by the time he was done. But the moment the last panel was fixed, a hand was sneaking down to his ass, and he turned to collapse into Keith again.

It seemed like Keith couldn't kiss him hard enough. Lance willingly complied with his every touch, initiating plenty of sensitive moments himself.

He knew the moment it was over and done with, he'd be left wondering if this was the only reason Keith had followed him down here. But right now, Keith was kissing him like he loved him, and Lance couldn't care less how he'd feel when that illusion left him.


End file.
